Revenge is a Dish Best Served Scalding Hot
by Kohitsu
Summary: Thrax is back and he's ready to take down a cell that destroyed his plans to kill Frank.
1. Chapter 1

"Revenge is a Dish Best Served Scalding Hot"

A Fanfic by Koh. Based upon the movie _Osmosis Jones._

Chapter 1

"Hey Drix, don't wait up for me. I'm going to head out to The Zit tonight."

Drix had peered over the top of his newspaper as Ozzy walked toward the front door of their apartment. "Are you sure you don't need me to come with you?"

Ozzy turned and smirked at the oversized pill. "I'm just gonna get down wit' it with some fine antibodies, you know what I'm sayin'?" He tilted his sunglasses down the bridge of his nose and leaned against the door. "This white blood cell is a lone wolf on the prowl."

"Whatever you say, Jones." Drix rolled his eyes and looked back down at his newspaper while covering his amused smile.

Ever since Frank's recovery from the Red Death, Frank had been eating much healthier which had lead to less police investigations of bacterial infections and more time for Ozzy to go out on the town.

* * *

"Hey there lady, what's shakin'?" Ozzy eyed the female white blood cell sitting at the bar.

The young female cell looked up Ozzy up and down, then glared at him. "You look like a cell that would much rather be dividing with yourself." She tossed her drink at him and walked away.

"Hey!" He wiped furiously at his drenched jacket. "I am a hero in this city, you know!"

Ozzy waded through the crowd towards the restroom. He solemnly wrung his jacket in the sink. He poked his hand into one of the pockets and pulled out an old crumpled photograph. He stared at it for the longest moment and sighed, whispering to himself. "Where did I go wrong, Leah? Why can't you tell me so I can finally move on with my life?"

"Well well well... If it isn't Jones."

Ozzy froze as he looked up at the mirror and saw a familiar dark shadow looming right behind him. "Th-Thrax!? But... But I thought you were dead!"

"Guess again." He smirked and pressed up against Ozzy's back as he brought his red hot claw up to Ozzy's face. "Do you really think I'd let you off that easily after what you had done to me?"

Ozzy held his breath and shrunk back as he felt the heat from Thrax's body radiating on his back. Thrax's finger of red hot death lingered much too close to his face for comfort. "Chill out, man. Let's not do anything that we'd regret." He slowly reached his hand into his pocket to unsheathe his gun.

Thrax eyed his victim like a hawk and swooped his hand down to Ozzy's weapon. Ozzy gasped as he watched his weapon bubble and melt in his assailant's clawed hand. Thrax smirked and pinned him against the wall while holding his red claw up to Ozzy's neck. "Oh, my only regret is that I didn't take the chance to destroy you when I first met you. I don't think I'll ever regret doing what I'm about to do to you now. I bet you've never seen how cats like me reproduce, have you Jonesy?"

Ozzy's heart started racing. Beads of sweat ran down his forehead as anxiety started to settle in. The heat from Thrax's finger of death inches away from his throat started to sear his membrane flesh.

Thrax chortled and hissed into Ozzy's ear, "I'll show you right now."

The sound of clothing rustling drove Ozzy into a panic. He started squirming underneath his predator.

"No way you are getting out of this one, Jones." Thrax threateningly pointed the tip of his finger between Ozzy's eyes. Ozzy whimpered as Thrax grabbed his wrists tightly with one hand and pulled down Ozzy's pants with the other.

"Please, for the love of Frank! Please don't!"

Thrax pressed his bare pelvis up against Ozzy. His girthy member stiffened as a sharp like needle, in similar vain to his red death finger, began to emerge from the top of the head. Thrax sneered into the wall mirror at Ozzy's horrified reflection. "I promise this will only pinch a little bit. And then you will no longer feel anything, dear Jonesy."

Ozzy looked down as he witnessed through his translucent pelvis the red glow of Thrax's throbbing, pointed member. He feebly tried squirming away from Thrax, but each little movement he made, Thrax held his pointed finger closer to his throat. Tears started to well in his eyes as he prayed to Frank that what Thrax was about to do to him wouldn't instantly turn him into an exploded white blood cell mess like he had seen happen to his other friends before. His life started to flash before his eyes as he felt Thrax's member teasingly graze his membrane. "Please Thrax! Let's just talk this over. I know you're upset but-"

Ozzy let out a blood curdling scream.

Thrax mercilessly thrust the sharp tip into Ozzy's membrane, forcing to break the skin open for entry. He then slammed Ozzy's head against the wall. He laughed viciously as he dropped down his hands to his victim's hips. "You're mine now, Jones!"

Ozzy's limbs started to feel numb. A searing red heat started to engulf his vision. Suddenly, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Jones? Where are you?" Drix walked through the front door of The Zit. He glanced around the room for any sign of his partner. The dance floor was a deserted dark room, no sign of life in sight. He muttered to himself, "Strange, the party is over. Why didn't he return home?"

He pulled out his cell phone from his cannon arm and dialed. Drix turned as he heard the faint familiar ring tone coming from a room in the far back of the establishment.

"Jones?" He approached the restroom in the back. The ring of Ozzy's cell phone was getting louder. He peered into the restroom.

"Jones!" Drix gasped as he saw Ozzy's body sprawled on the floor. He levitated closer to his partner's body. His clothes were torn from head to toe and his body was limp and lifeless. Drix hesitated as he reached out to touch him. "Oh Frank... Jones, please no."

He brought his hand to gently touch Ozzy's face. His face is burning, he thought to himself. "Jones, can you hear me? Please wake up."

A soft groan came from the body on the floor. Drix sighed in relief as Ozzy slowly opened his eyes. "Jones! Thank heavens, are you alright?"

Ozzy coughed and gasped for air. His breathing was very shallow. He squinted as he stared up at the red and yellow blur blocking out the harsh light above. "Drix? ... Is that you?"

"Yes Jones, it's me. You're safe now, ok? Do you need me to take you to the hospital?"

Ozzy weakly smiled up at him. "Drix..." He began to drift off and slowly closed his eyes, falling limp into Drix's arms.

Drix picked him up in his arms and carried him off. "Don't worry Jones, everything will be alright."

* * *

Drix pouted as he sat in a waiting room crowded with many white and red blood cell patients in the Liver Infirmary. It had been several hours since he had heard any updates on Ozzy's condition.

An older male white blood cell with clipboard in hand stepped into the waiting room. "Mr. Drixenol Koldreliff?"

Drix jumped from his seat. "Yes Dr. Eosinophil. Is Jones going to be ok?"

The doctor skimmed his notes on his clipboard. "Mr. Jones is stable now. He was running a very high fever, but given a few hours in our care it has started to drop. He can go home, as long as he stays in bed to rest and keeps hydrated. He should be back to his normal self in a few days."

"Oh what a relief..." The large pill rubbed his forehead and exhaled a breath he had been holding in anticipation. "Can I see him now?"

"He should be waking up just about now." The doctor motioned toward the door to the patient's room down the hall.

"Jones?" Drix hovered into the room and over to Ozzy's bedside.

Ozzy lifted his head from his reclined pillow and smiled at the familiar friendly face. "Hey Drix. Thanks for looking out for me, man."

"I was worried about you. It wasn't like to you stay up past midnight. You feeling better?"

"Yeah, a little..." The corners of Ozzy's mouth started to droop as he looked off to the side as if he had something on his mind.

Drix raised an eyebrow in concern, watching Ozzy's gaze. "What happened?"

Ozzy winced at the intrusive question. He fixed his gaze to the wall away from the large pill.

Drix thought carefully, waiting for an answer from his partner. When silence filled the air for a good minute, Drix continued to coax him. "Jones, you know you can tell me. Did you have too many Mucus Mary's? Did you get involved in a fight with someone? You were practically naked when I-"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Ozzy snapped defensively. He shrunk back into himself quickly.

"I'm sorry Ozzy," Drix noticed the glisten of tears in Ozzy's eyes. "Don't work yourself up, you're going to need to rest to completely heal."

"I just don't want to relive last night again..." Tears streamed down his cheeks as he tightly shut his eyes and gripped the blanket to his chest.

Drix sighed sadly down at his partner, feeling helpless himself. He'll tell me in due time if he really wants to, he thought to himself. He rested his hand on Ozzy's shoulder. "It's ok. The doctor said you're going to be fine. Let's head home."

* * *

"You sure you're up to eating right now?"

"Yeah, I'm starting to feel better already."

"Let me just take your temperature again." Ozzy procured a tiny thermometer and handed it to Ozzy.

Ozzy rolled his eyes and placed the thermometer under his tongue. "I tol' you I'n feelin' a lo' bedder. I'n fine."

Drix went into the kitchen and started gathering items from the fridge. "You were hurling quite a lot a few hours ago."

Ozzy sat at the kitchen table and removed the thermometer from his mouth. "I must have gotten whatever it was out of my system."

Drix peered at the thermometer. "99.4 degrees... Still a little high."

"I think I'm up for a cheese booger."

Drix shook his head. "No, I think I'll start you off with some water and skin cell toast. If you can keep that down, then I will make you a cheese booger."

"Geez man, you're worse than when my mom would fuss over me when I was sick." He took a sip of the glass of water.

"I am a cold pill after all, it's my job." Drix rubbed his chin as he mulled over Ozzy symptoms. "Perhaps a chilled ear wax bath might help bring down your core temperature."

Ozzy shrugged. "If you insist."

"You get undressed and I'll prepare the bath." Drix floated toward the bathroom.

Ozzy got up and stretched his arms over his head and yawned. He headed toward his bedroom and pulled his robe from the closet. He glanced over at his reflection in the tall mirror across the room. He peered over his shoulder, just to make sure no one was standing behind him. He shuddered as his thoughts drifted back to the nightmare that took place. He knew he didn't dream it up. Why didn't Thrax kill him on the spot? Was he trying to torture him? Thinking about it started to make him queasy again.

Ozzy shook his head as he drifted back into reality, away from his inner thoughts. He lifted his t-shirt over his head and tossed it to the ground. One look at his bare torso in the mirror and he screamed at the top of his lungs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ozzy! What's wrong?" Drix flew into the bedroom door. He saw Ozzy sitting on the floor with his robe tightly wrapped around his waist with his arms clutching his sides. He got down on the floor next to him. "What happened? Are you alright?"

Ozzy clenched his teeth tightly as he tried to hold back his tears. His entire body was shaking.

Drix rubbed Ozzy's back and said in a hushed voice, "Let me see. Does it hurt?"

Ozzy turned to Drix with a terrified look in his eyes. He slowly removed the robe from his waist and revealed his abdomen.

"Oh my...!" Drix gasped and covered his mouth. A cluster of red glowing cells floated inside of Ozzy's lower abdomen. It began subdividing before their eyes.

"Drix... I... I think I'm pregnant!"

Drix's mouth hung open in shock. He shook his head, "Ozzy, maybe you shouldn't jump to such conclusions. It could be anything. We need to take you back to the doctor-"

"It was Thrax!" Ozzy yelled out in anger and frustration.

"Wait, what!? He's alive?"

"Thrax... It was him. He... at The Zit..." Ozzy's every other breath began to hitch between sobs.

Drix felt sympathy for his partner. He cursed himself for not being with him that night to protect him. He hugged him close to his chest. "It's ok Ozzy. You don't have to explain any further."

"I thought he was going to kill me..." Ozzy buried his face in Drix's chest. "That bastard!"

"Ozzy, this isn't good. If he's still alive, he could still be trying to take down Frank and the entire city with him."

"What is this..." Ozzy gestured toward the growing red cell dividing in his body, "This... 'thing' going to do to me? Am I going to die, Drix?"

"I'm not going to let that happen to you. But first things first..." Drix lifted Ozzy up from the ground and handed the white blood cell his shirt and police jacket. "We need to find Thrax and take him down. Then we'll figure out how to get you out of this mess."

* * *

"Chief, we have to contact the Mayor and put the city on high alert! Thrax is back and he's on the loose!"

The Chief of the FPD glared at the white blood officer from across his desk. "What in Frank's name are you talking about Jones?"

"He's back! I... I saw him! We have to get him before he tries to bring down Frank again!"

"Jones!" The Chief slammed his fist on the desk. "You killed Thrax, that case has been closed for months. Are you sure you aren't dreaming things up with that imagination of yours? I don't like officers who cry bacterial infection!"

"Chief, Ozzy is speaking the truth," The large red and yellow pill spoke up.

"Oh really? So you saw Thrax as well?"

Drix sheepishly looked away, "Well, no... but-"

"Look, Jones. Unless you have more evidence, we can't follow up on the case with the rest of the crew." The Chief turned away in his chair while eyeing the maps on the wall behind his desk. "Until then, you'll have to convince the Mayor yourself."

"Fine!" Jones clenched his fists and yanked on Drix's arm, dragging his partner with him. "Come on Drix, we'll take care of Thrax ourselves. We did it before and we can do it again."

Drix whispered to Ozzy as the door to the Chief's office slammed behind them. "But Ozzy, what about... you know..." He pointed to Ozzy's belly, which had started showing. "Isn't that evidence enough?"

"I don't think he'd believe me anyways. Frankly, I'm having a hard time myself believing this is actually happening." He instinctively rubbed his growing belly with his hand.

"We better hurry, who knows where Thrax went off to by now."

* * *

"Any sign of him?"

"No, not here." Drix scanned behind a large cartilage wall inside of Frank's nose.

Ozzy huffed as he sat down on a nearby rock solid mucus boulder. He wiped his brow and stopped to catch his breath.

Drix looked over at his partner concerned. "You doing alright, Ozzy?"

"Yeah... I've just never had to carry so much extra weight." Ozzy lifted his shirt and looked curiously down at his stomach. By the time the two of them had searched the extremities of Frank, Ozzy's stomach had grown to the size of a full term pregnancy.

"It's growing really rapidly, we better hurry." Drix eyed Ozzy from across the mucus wasteland.

"What's the rush, big guy?"

Drix turned around as the all-too familiar voice echoed right behind him. "It's you!" He aimed his hand cannon at the virus.

Thrax only seemed amused as he walked closer toward them. "Relax, cold pill. I'm just here to see how my children are faring."

"What the hell Thrax! What is wrong with you!" Ozzy yelled and stood up with his fists at his side.

"It seems that my plan is going perfectly well. I may not have a chance to infect Frank this time, but my offspring will do that job for me as I infect other victims on my merry way." Thrax smirked as he examined his long red claw. "And even if my children were to fail in my footsteps, I can just reproduce and create more!"

"You'll never have that chance because we'll bring you down first!" Drix pulled a pill from his chest box and loaded it into his cannon arm.

Thrax laughed maniacally, unfazed by Drix's threat. "Getting rid of me will be of no use. I've already impregnated Jones with my DNA, and the only way to get rid of my lineage is to kill the host."

Both Ozzy and Drix gasped. Drix slowly lowered his cannon in shock.

Thrax sneered as the realization on his victims' faces made him gloat with pride. "Goodbye Jonesy! Take good care of my babies for me!" Thrax opened his jacket and threw a pollen into the air, causing Frank to sneeze. Thrax glided on the sudden gust of air and floated out of Frank's nose. Drix tried shooting at Thrax as he flew away, but he nearly missed.

Ozzy fell to his knees. He stared down at his stomach in shock. He dug his fingers into his sides, feebly trying to remove the growing parasite from his body. He looked back up with tears flooding his eyes. "Drix!"

Ozzy gasped as his gaze was met with the barrel of Drix's hand cannon right in front of his forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ozzy, I'm sorry but you heard him. There's only one way to get rid of it." Drix readied his arm cannon.

"Drix! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Ozzy grabbed Drix's arm and furiously pushed the cannon aside.

Drix looked at his partner with a remorseful pout as he dropped his cannon. "I don't want to Ozzy! But what other choice do we have? If we don't do something, the entire city will be in danger of a major meltdown, like last time."

"You don't think I know that!?" Ozzy shook his head as he tried to regain his composure. He paced back and forth anxiously. "Alright, let's just think this over. There's gotta be something we can do."

"We should alert the Mayor before this gets out of hand."

"No, Drix!" Ozzy massaged his forehead. "If we tell them now, they'll just send an army of immunity cells to attack me along with the virus."

"Are you sure we can't just reason with them to not harm you?"

Ozzy sighed, "If they find out I'm infected, they may not reason. I won't take that risk."

Drix had the most perplexed and guilty look on his face. "You're putting me in a very unethical predicament here, Ozzy."

"But there's got to be a way... If only..." Ozzy looked down in deep thought.

"Wait!" A lightbulb turned on in Drix's head. "Maybe Dr. Eosinophil can figure out a way to get rid of it."

"Ah, spit!" Ozzy looked down at his stained pants. "We may not make it in time to get to his office. My water just broke!"

* * *

"Ozzy, try to hold on as long as you can." Drix had taken the wheel of Ozzy's car and was swerving to and fro between traffic on the vein interstate.

"I don't think holding on much longer is going to be possible!" Ozzy hissed in annoyance at the front seat driver. He was laying down in the back seat of the car as he hugged the head rest of the back seat trying to keep his balance. Drix was driving the car at insane speeds. Ozzy started huffing as another contraction hit him hard.

"Damn!" Drix pounded the steering wheel with his fist as the car slowly rolled to a hault. "There's a clogged artery up ahead!" Drix turned around to look at Ozzy. "Are you alright back there?"

Ozzy groaned and sat up against the passenger door. He panted frantically and brought his knees up to his chest. "I don't think the baby is going to wait any longer, I might be having it in the car-AAH!"

"Ozzy!" Drix put the car in park in the stilled traffic and opened the back seat door opposite from Ozzy.

"Drix, I'm scared... Oh Frank, oh Frank!" Ozzy hissed through clenched teeth as another contraction hit, pushing the baby down further.

Drix held onto Ozzy's hand. "It's ok Ozzy, I'm right here with you. Take deep breaths." Drix removed Ozzy's pants and jacket and placed the officer's jacket over his midriff.

Curious cells started to emerge from their cars in the traffic jam. Ozzy's screaming caused several people to surround the car. Many bystanders started to talk amongst each other.

"What's all the commotion about?"

"There's a white blood cell in that car going into labor!"

"What!? That's impossible! White blood cells reproduce by mitosis, not childbirth!"

"Did you see? It's a male white blood cell! Isn't that the strangest thing you've ever seen?"

"Oh my Frank..." An FPD officer got out of his cop car and pulled out his handheld radio. "I'm en route to the Liver, stuck in a large traffic jam. I have a code 10-89 in progress, I repeat code 10-89! I'm going to need backup!"

The officer went up to the car to inspect further. He gasped as he saw into the backseat window the victim that was causing the crowd to stir into a commotion. "Osmosis Jones!?" The officer spoke again into his radio. "Mayday! We have an officer down, I repeat, Osmosis Jones is the 10-89!"

Beads of sweat ran down Ozzy's face. He panted as he pushed, his efforts seeming fruitless as the baby was still inside. "Drix, it's not coming out!"

"You need to keep pushing. Just breathe and push, it's going to be all over soon." Drix rested his free hand on Ozzy's stomach, trying to coax the baby out of its position.

Ozzy started to hyperventilate as he saw out of the corner of his eye several flashing lights of FPD police cars surrounding their car. "Drix! They're here! I can't be seen like this! They're going to try to get rid of me!"

"Ozzy, listen to me. All that matters right now is that we get this baby out of you. I'll protect you, no one is going to harm you." Drix held Ozzy's hand and reassuringly smiled at him.

"Alright everyone, back to your vehicles, nothing to see here!" The officer in the crowd started escorting everyone away from Ozzy's car. He approached the car and tapped Drix on the shoulder. "Mind stepping out of the vehicle, sir?"

Drix hesitated as Ozzy looked up at him frightened, not wanting him to leave his side. He gave him a comforting nod, "I'll be just a moment."

"What seems to be the problem officer?" Drix looked down calmly at the intruding officer.

"Officer Osmosis Jones is in there and he's screaming in pain. Do we know for certain it's a virus?"

Drix nodded. "I'm afraid so."

"How far along is he?"

"Um..." Drix glanced over to the car as Ozzy moaned loudly in pain. "Very far, it could be any moment now."

The officer let out a exasperated sigh, "Do you know who the father is?"

Drix nodded, "It's Thrax, the Red Death."

"Holy spit!" He turned to his handheld radio and yelled, "Get immunity backup here _now!_"

Drix looked startled after hearing the officer's abrupt command. "Sir, you're not doing to do anything to Jones, are you? He needs our help right-"

"Listen cold pill," He started to lower his voice to a whisper, "We need to diffuse this situation carefully. With a virus that deadly, it's unlikely Jones is going to survive the birth. Just stay calm, don't touch the virus, and leave the rest to the immunity team. They're on their way now."

Drix's face began to pale as he watched the officer return to his patrol car.

"DRIX!"

"I'm coming Ozzy!" Drix shook his head to gather his nerves and returned to the car.

"FRANK! IT HURTS!"

"Stay with me, Ozzy. Remember to breathe." Drix grasped Ozzy's hand and took deep breaths.

Ozzy followed suit and breathed shakily. He cringed as another contraction urged him to push.

"That's it Ozzy, you're doing a great job. The head is starting to crown!"

Ozzy started to scream as he felt a burning sensation where his membrane began to split, allowing the baby's head to pass through him. He pushed as hard as he could, his grip on Drix's hand squeezing him tightly.

"Come on Ozzy, one more push! That's it!"

Ozzy screamed at the top of his lungs as he beared down. The rest of the baby's body slipped through him so quickly that it came as a shock and relief when the pain subsided so quickly. He sighed and rolled onto his back, closing his eyes for a brief moment.

Drix let out an melancholy sigh as he looked down at the small baby lying on the car seat.

"Drix? Is it ok? Is the baby ok?" Ozzy sat up and opened his eyes, trying to glimpse at the new born.

Drix's downturned eyes told him everything. The cold pill remembered the officer's warning, yet he grabbed Ozzy's jacket and wrapped it around the baby. He carefully picked it up in his hands. Tears started to well up in the white blood cell's eyes as he looked at the bundle in Drix's arms. Not a single cry had come from the new born's mouth. It looked like a miniature version of himself, except it's cytoplasm was tinted red. A sinking feeling began to wash over Ozzy as he stared at the body.

Drix saw the look on Ozzy's face and held his hand to comfort him. "Ozzy, it's better that it happened this way."

Ozzy shook his head, his cheeks wet with tears. "It's not fair. Why did Thrax do this to me? Why did it have to be me?"

"I'm really sorry, Ozzy."

"AAAAAAAAH!"

Ozzy's scream startled Drix, causing him to hit his head on the ceiling of the car. "Ozzy, what's wrong?!"

Ozzy doubled over in pain. "Frank! DAMN IT!"

"Ozzy?!"

Ozzy let out a blood curdling scream. Drix gasped and backed away as a familiar red boiling acid spurted out of the same exit wound the virus emerged from.

The congestion on the interstate started to let up. Cars started slowly rolling around the crime scene surrounded by all of the police cars. A paramedic vehicle pulled up to the scene.

"Get this officer to the nearest hospital, stat!" The officer had ordered the paramedics standing by on site.

The paramedics had pulled Ozzy out of the car and placed him onto a gurney. They loaded the white blood cell into the paramedic vehicle with the large red and yellow pill following in after them. Traffic started to pick up and the paramedic vehicle sped down the highway swerving through traffic.

One of the nurses in the vehicle filled a syringe needle. "We're going to have to work fast, we don't have much time."

Ozzy could hear his heart pounding loudly in his ears. He could feel his body heat rising rapidly and his vision becoming blurry. He let out a shrill cry as the nurse with the syringe approached him. "What are you doing?!"

"It's ok Mr. Jones. You'll feel just a pinch, then you won't feel anything after that."

_Thrax sneered into the wall mirror at Ozzy's horrified reflection. "I promise this will only pinch a little bit. And then you will no longer feel anything, dear Jonesy."_

"NOOOO!"

"Ozzy, calm down!" Drix held down Ozzy by the shoulders. "They're trying to help."

Shock started to settle in. Just as Ozzy started to hyperventilate and struggle in a state of panic, one of the nurses put a mask over his mouth. "Take deep breaths Mr. Jones."

Ozzy's frequent shallow breaths began to turn into deep breaths as the narcotic started to take effect. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Drix's red and yellow head looking down at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ozzy began to slowly gain consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he woke up to was a dull ache in his back. He groaned as he sat up in bed. Suddenly, he turned his attention to his stomach, now remembering why he was here in the first place. He lifted his gown up, his large pregnancy bulge now gone. The only thing left behind was a scar running across his midsection. He gently ran his fingers across the scar as he recollected his memory of the stillborn that Drix had carried away. It was like a piece of him left him as quickly as it came. He didn't even have the chance to give it a proper good-bye.

He broke down and started sobbing into the palms of his hands.

Ozzy was frightened, his partner Drix nowhere to be seen. "Drix?"

He stumbled out of bed dressed in a hospital gown. His head began to feel lightheaded as he slowly walked down the hallway. He kept calling out Drix's name in hopes of finding him so he could leave this cold wretched place.

"Ozzy?!" Drix turned around as he saw Ozzy stumbling near naked down the hallway. He came up to him and held him by the shoulders. "What are you doing out of bed? You should be resting!"

"Drix... What happened? I... I just want to go home. I don't want to be here anymore."

"Ozzy..." Drix looked apologetically at his partner. He brought him over to a bed in the room and sat him down. "We can't go home now. You'll have to wait a bit longer."

Ozzy looked at Drix confused. "Why? What's going on?"

Drix took a deep breath before relaying the events of the night before to Ozzy:

_"Doctor! We have a white blood cell infected with a virus!" One of the nurses shouted as the unconscious Ozzy was wheeled into the emergency room._

_"A virus?!"Dr. Eosinophil looked to Ozzy and his face paled._

_"He's in critical condition, I'm not sure how much time we have. He's already given birth to a stillborn. The virus is spreading as we speak!"_

_The doctor began to put on gloves and a mask and directed all of the nurses to suit up with protective gear. He turned to Drix and handed him a pair of gloves and a mask, "Mr. Drixenol, I'm going to need your help."_

_Drix stared wide-eyed at the doctor as if he saw scorpions crawling out of the doctor's ears. "Wh-what do you mean? What do you want me to do?"_

_The doctor pulled out a scalpel and started carefully making an incision in Ozzy's abdomen. "As a cold pill, you're the only one here immune to the virus. We're at a much higher risk of catching the viral infection."_

_Drix hesitated for a split second, but then nodded and put on the gloves and mask. If he was able to help his friend, now was the time to do so. "What do you need me to do?"_

_"Take one of your cold capsules, open it and apply it to the affected area inside. That should stop the viral infection from consuming him."_

_Drix took a deep breath and followed the doctor's orders. He pulled out a capsule and split it open. He approached Ozzy, and felt a sense of being in a surreal dream; Ozzy's serene face contrasted with his body's condition. Red viral acid was bubbling up through the incision, searing the surrounding membrane flesh. Drix smeared the cold medicine from the capsule onto his fingertips and hovered his hand over Ozzy's abdomen. He gasped and swiftly pulled his hand away. He turned around and yelled, "D-Doctor!"_

_"What? What is it?"_

_"Look!"_

_"Good Frank! Pull it out, hurry!"_

_Drix thinking quickly cleaned his hands of the cold numbing medicine and reached his hands inside to pull out a tiny baby. The nurses surrounded him to cut the umbilical cord and take the baby away from him as he prepared to administer the cold medicine to Ozzy._

"W-what?" Ozzy interrupted and looked at the cold pill in shock. "You... you saved me?... Is it ok? Where is it?"

Suddenly, the tiniest sound of a baby's wailing in the room startled Ozzy and made his heart race. He looked over to the other side of the room where the sound in question came from. It was a tiny new born that was tied to a machine by various tubes and enclosed in a glass case.

Ozzy looked over at the new born in surprise. He got off of the bed and hugged the glass case with his arms. He watched the baby wriggle and his tears turned to tears of joy. "Oh my Frank, it's a girl..."

Drix looked over at his partner slightly worried.

She was so tiny and looked like a spitting image of Ozzy, her membrane a very pale translucent blue. A small red glow emanated from her chest. She weakly cried as if she were sick and frightened. It broke Ozzy's heart listening to his new born cry helplessly."It's ok, daddy's right here."

The little girl started to reach up with her tiny hands towards the voice that impressioned upon her since before her birth. She cried louder when her cries for attention were unmet.

Ozzy looked up as two tall figures covered head to toe in bio-hazmat suits entered the room. One of them grabbed Ozzy by the arm and started pushing him away from the glass case. "Mr. Jones, you just had surgery. I'm going to need you to cooperate and get back to your bed for quicker recovery."

"Wait!" Ozzy struggled as he was dragged back to his bed. "What about my baby? Is she going to be ok?"

The personnel holding Ozzy shook his head and spoke to the other personnel standing over the glass case. "We're going to have to take care of this quickly. The victim is already starting to develop maternal instincts toward the virus."

"On it, boss."The other bio-hazmat suit nodded and opened the glass case. The baby wailed louder as the strange voice hoisted her up.

"No, please!" Ozzy reached out trying to free himself from his captor as his baby cried for help.

His face went pale when he noticed the symbol on the hazmat suits. _The Antibody Squad... They're going to-!_

"STOP!" Ozzy's outburst startled the uniformed antibodies. He struggled, tears streaming down his face."Please, don't... Please don't take her from me... She's just an innocent baby! Please..."

The antibody pushed the frantic Ozzy to the bed while the other carried the baby out of the room.

"Ozzy..." Drix came up to the bedside where his partner was hunched over and sniffling.

Ozzy wiped the tears from his cheek and looked up at Drix. "What's been going on? Is she ok?"

Drix put one arm around him. "They've been running tests on her all morning. She was the only one that survived. The doctor had mentioned that your body was trying to fight them all off as if they were an unwanted infection."

Ozzy sadly looked down at his hands."They're going to kill her, aren't they?"

Drix wrapped both his arms around Ozzy and held him close. "They assured me they will do everything they can before it comes to that."

* * *

_Several hours later..._

"Mr. Jones, Mr. Drixenol." Dr. Eosinophil stood at the front door carrying a wrapped bundle in his arms.

Drix hurriedly floated to the doctor. "Yes? What is it?"

"I have someone here who wants to see Jones." The doctor handed the bundle over to Drix.

Drix smiled as he looked down at the sleepy baby in his arms. He looked back up at the doctor, a bit perplexed, "What about the virus? Is she a hazard to Frank?"

The doctor pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose before gathering his thoughts. "We've had to run many DNA tests to figure out what strain of virus she was carrying. Fortunately, the virus her DNA expressed was a recessive gene, so she's a carrier, not an immediate threat. We took extra precaution and extracted a sample of DNA so the antibodies could identify it and kill the threat if it were ever to spread."

"So... does that mean she can live a normal life and we can bring her home?" Ozzy perked up hopefully.

"Yes. However, I must warn you that if she were to ever go through a mutation-which is most likely during puberty in a virus' life cycle-she could become a deadly threat. All I ask is take extra precaution and watch her carefully. You will need to bring her back here before things get out of hand if it were to ever happen."

Drix floated back to Ozzy at his bedside and whispered to him, worry wavering in his voice. "Ozzy, are you sure you're up to it?"

Ozzy looked compassionately at his daughter and nodded. "She's a part of me, regardless of who the father is."

Drix placed the baby in Ozzy's outreached eager arms. The little girl woke up as she was placed into Ozzy's arms. Ozzy smiled down at her and sweet talked to her in a soft voice, "Daddy is going to protect you now."

She started crying and tugged at Ozzy's gown with her tiny hands. Ozzy looked down at her alarmed, afraid that the time he had spent away from her had made her forget who her 'mother' was. He pleaded for her to stop crying and rocked her back and forth.

Drix cleared his throat, "I think she's hungry, Ozzy. You would be too if you hadn't eaten in over 24 hours."

"Oh..." Ozzy's cheeks turned rosy red in embarrassment. He held her up to his chest and she latched on hungrily. He sighed in relief when the baby stopped crying. He smiled up at Drix. Everything seemed to be right with the world again.


End file.
